¡Ella es mi novia, estúpidos!
by adrisstbdt
Summary: Porque si, podía estar a punto de morir y aun quedaban muchas cosas por hacer, pero por lo menos, un problema ya estaba solucionado. Ella y Ron, eran novios. Basado en la escena de la película.


**¡No puedo creerlo! Sinceramente, no puedo creermelo... Verán, desde que vi por primera vez Las Reliquias parte 2, estoy trabajando en un fanfic y aun no he podido acabarlo... ¡En cambio este lo termine en tres días! ¡TRES DÍAS! Una noche, estaba comentando con una amiga sobre la pelicula y me dijo "Awww... Yo adore cuando Ron grita esto en la sala de menesteres y luego a Hermione no se le quita la sonrisa de la cara" Y ¡PAM! Llego esta idea.**

**Además, es una de las escenas más graciosas y tiernas de TODAS las peliculas. ¡Yo la ame! Bueno, este... aquí está el resultado de mis traumas. Las partes en donde repito lo que dicen, es exactamente como lo dicen en el doblaje latino =)**

_**Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, en este caso, ni siquiera las escenas me pertenecen, pero si lo hicieran (¡que se vale soñar!), yo habría estado presente cuando se filmo el tan esperado beso.**_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Ella es mi novia, estúpidos!<strong>

Ahora pensaba que ambos sentían exactamente lo mismo.

Ese no podía haber sido un beso cualquiera. No con ellos. ¡Se habían tardado siete años, por Merlín! No era un simple beso. No_ podía_ serlo.

Era algo que había liberado todo lo no dicho con anterioridad. Algo que Hermione había hecho sin siquiera pensarlo, sabiendo que la reacción del horrocrux había sido como una especie de advertencia, diciéndole que esa noche todo podía pasar y que ella aun no había probado los labios de Ron.

Y Hermione sabía que ambos habían sentido eso. Porque ambos sabían que todo podía acabar en cualquier instante y era por eso que se habían lanzado a los brazos del otro.

Los dos. _Él también._

Lo sabía porque había visto reflejada su propia determinación en la cara de Ronald; porque sintió como él también la besaba, con el mismo entusiasmo y la misma desesperación que sentía ella; porque al separarse y temer ver en sus ojos el rechazo, solo vio la misma mirada entre divertida y tierna que ella le dirigía…

Y estaba la risita, por supuesto.

Esa risita nerviosa que ambos habían soltado después del acto, como diciéndose mutuamente "Oh, en verdad somos unos idiotas".

_Y lo eran._

Pero, ¿ahora qué? ¿Se suponía que tenían que hacer o decir algo? Ya estaba más que claro lo que sentían… ¿no? ¡Se habían besado por todos los cielos! ¿Acaso Ron estaba esperando que ella dijera algo más? Porque si así era… Bueno, ella no tenía mucha idea de que era lo que se decía en esos casos. No se le daban _esa clase de cosas_. ¿Era obvio que ya eran "algo-más-que-simples-amigos"? ¿O tenían que formalizarlo con palabras?

Y una idea terrorífica vino a su mente mientras ambos, completamente empapados, cruzaban un pasillo.

¿Qué pasaba si Ron no se lo había tomado _tan enserio_ como ella? Si, ella había sentido que Ron la besaba de la misma forma desesperada e increíblemente fabulosa, pero… ¿Y si no era así? ¿Y si todo eran imaginaciones suyas y Ron solo la había besado por la emoción del momento? ¿Y si cuando todo terminara le decía que "_debían actuar como si no eso nunca hubiese pasado_"?

¡No! ¡No podía ser!

Pero, lo cierto era que no se habían dicho ni una sola palabra desde que habían salido de la Cámara de los Secretos… ¿Quería eso decir que Ron si se estaba tomando todo como parte de la emoción de la guerra? ¿O que estaba esperando a que ella dijera algo inteligente? Después de todo, Hermione era la que siempre tomaba la iniciativa.

− ¡Rayos! Aquí no lo encontraremos.

La voz de Ron la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se dio cuenta de que tenía el mapa del merodeador desplegado y lo miraba con frustración.

_Harry._

Hermione se acerco al pergamino, al lado de Ron, sintiéndose bastante culpable por no haberse acordado de su mejor amigo. Pero luego, justo cuando se disponía a buscar con más atención, rozo sin querer el brazo de Ron (ese brazo que hacía solo unos instantes la tenía sujeta por la cintura, mientras se besaban) y un cosquilleo se expandió en su interior.

_¡Concéntrate!_ se regaño a sí misma y miró con atención el mapa, esperando encontrar a su amigo, que en esos momentos podía estar corriendo un peligro mortal, mientras que ella estaba ahí, cavilando pensamientos que no tenían mucho sentido.

− ¡Ahí esta! ¡Mira!− exclamo al fin, contenta de tener otra cosa en que pensar.

− ¡Genial!− exclamo Ron, pero el puntito que decía "Harry Potter" ya se había desvanecido. Hermione miró atónita el mapa… ¿Qué se suponía que había pasado? ¿Es que ya se estaba imaginando cosas debido a la confusión que le había traído el beso con Ron? ¿Acaso estaba enloqueciendo? La verdad, no dudaba que fuera así.

− ¡Desapareció! ¡Acababa de verlo!

Ron miró hacia el frente, concentrado. Hermione lo miró por un momento… ¿Estaría pensando en lo mismo que ella? Tal vez era que el beso le había traído a Ron la misma confusión que a ella y ahora se disponía a aclarar toda la situación…

−Debe estar en la Sala de los Menesteres− afirmo el chico. –No se ve en el mapa. Lo dijiste el año pasado.

No supo qué cosa fue la que más le sorprendió. Que ella siguiera pensando en cosas estúpidas y cursis cuando se suponía que debía estar concentrada en la guerra, o que Ron hubiera recordado un dato que ella había mencionado, aun cuando había fingido no prestarle atención.

− ¡Ah, sí!− balbuceo ella, aun sorprendida. –Es cierto.

−Pues, vamos− dijo Ron avanzando con decisión.

Hermione se sentía mareada. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan seguro y tan maravillosamente…?

−Brillante− dijo en voz alta.

Lo siguió torpemente y sin querer, recordó su primer año en Hogwarts, cuando ella les había dicho a sus amigos que no quería meterse en más problemas porque podían matarlos, o peor aún, expulsarlos y Ron había comentando que tenía que ordenar sus prioridades.

_Tenía que ordenar sus prioridades._

¡Tenía toda la razón! ¡Estaba siendo totalmente egoísta! ¡Había gente luchando afuera! ¡Harry podría hallarse en un peligro mortal y ella estaba pensando en cómo avanzaría su relación con Ron de ahora en adelante!

_Relación. _

La palabra le provoco un estremecimiento involuntario, que Ron noto.

− ¿Estás bien?− le preguntó.

−Sí, si…− balbuceo ella, sin mirarlo.

¿Una relación? ¿Eso era lo que esperaba? Sí, bueno… Ron había pasado a ser más que un amigo para ella desde hacía ya mucho, pero la verdad es que jamás se había detenido a pensar en cómo sería si llegaban a ser… Bueno, la palabra indicada sería _novios._

Y una serie de imágenes pasó por su cabeza: Ron y ella tomados de las manos, besándose, él llevándole flores, visitándola en su casa…

Una sonrisa imprudente se dibujo en su cara.

Pero ella, seriamente dudaba que Ron hiciera algo así. Hermione solo había conocido una chica que podía haberse considerado la _novia_ de Ron (frunció el seño al recordar a Lavender) y la verdad, es que él jamás había usado esa palabra para referirse a Lavender y también dudaba que estarse besuqueando todo el día, fuera algo a lo que pudieran llamar "una relación".

_Tú no eres como Lavender_ dijo una vocecita en su cabeza.

No, claro que no. Ella sabía que Ron nunca había querido realmente a Lavender, pero…

¿Qué pasaba si a ella tampoco la quería así? ¡Aun no sabía si Ron realmente la quería como ella lo quería a él! Si, había habido varias señales, pero… ¿Y si ella las había entendido mal?

¡Merlín! ¡Ya estaba pensando en eso de nuevo!

−Ahí está− dijo Ron cuando la puerta hacia la sala se materializo ante ellos. Hermione ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ya habían pasado tres veces por delante para que se abriera.

Ambos entraron, ella aun pensando en las probabilidades de que Ron se animara a entablar una "relación" con ella, porque después de todo… ¡Se habían besado! Eso quería decir algo, ¿no?

Las cosas que la gente de Hogwarts había escondido durante siglos, se amontonaban a su alrededor. Era imposible encontrar a Harry en ese lugar.

−… esta no me entiende bien.

Se sobresaltaron al oír esa voz que arrastraba las palabras. Ron tomó a Hermione de la muñeca y la arrastro para esconderse detrás de un montón de enormes libros.

− ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste? A Bellatrix… Sabías que era yo.

Al escuchar la voz de Harry, un pesado plomo cayó en el estomago de Hermione. Fue como si una gran burbuja de jabón se reventara, dejándola ver todo el peligro que no solo ella corría, si no también las demás personas… Harry y Ron, incluidos. ¡Y ella _pensando en esas cosas_!

Ron se llevo un dedo a los labios mientras Goyle le decía algo a Draco y aun sujetándola de la muñeca, avanzaron con sigilo por entre las cosas perdidas. Por fin visualizaron a su amigo, amenazado por Malfoy y sus secuaces.

Vio como Draco alzaba la varita, con demasiado miedo, pero apuntando a Harry y el miedo creció en su interior, obligándola a actuar…

− _¡Desmaius!_

La acción pareció devolverla a la realidad en la que se encontraba antes del beso de Ron. Los hechizos volaban por la Sala de Menesteres como fuegos artificiales y ella se defendía con todo lo que tenía.

− _¡Avada Kedabra!_

La maldición paso rozando la cabeza de Hermione y falló por un pelito. Había estado demasiado cerca. Tenían que salir de ahí, fuera como fuera. Porque si algo les llegaba a pasar… Pero ese horrible pensamiento se vio interrumpido por una voz. Una maravillosa y fuerte voz que resonó en toda la sala y esfumo por completo el temor que se había apoderado de ella.

Ron corrió hacia Goyle, blandiendo la varita en alto, como si fuera una espada y grito:

− ¡ELLA ES MI NOVIA, ESTÚPIDOS!

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír.

¿Por qué era que siempre tenía que analizar todo con demasiados detalles? Porque era un desastre para _esas cosas_. Por eso. Sorprendentemente, parecía que a Ron se le daban mejor esas cosas.

Y aunque la burbuja que la alejaba de la realidad no volvió a formarse, aunque que siguió con los pies en la tierra y ayudo a Harry a sacar la diadema de la torre de objetos en la que había caído… Hermione aun sonreía.

Porque si, podía estar a punto de morir y aun quedaban muchas cosas por hacer, pero por lo menos, un problema ya estaba solucionado.

_Ella y Ron, eran novios._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal? Personalmente, yo AMO esa escena. ¡Digan ustedes! Creo que eso fue todo lo que paso por la mente de Hermione entre el beso y el "resulta que soy su novia", ¿no creen?<strong>

**¡Reviews plis! **


End file.
